How to make a Naruto OC
by animegirl3774
Summary: This is one way for you to make a Naruto OC. Sorry if it's too long :P


How to make an OC

::Personal Info::

Username:

Name [last first]:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Age:

Looks [descriptions!]:

Place of birth:

Current village:

Personality:

Family [if dead, explain why]:

Relationship with family:

Past:

::Social Life::

Closest friends:

Love interest:

Rivals:

Enemies:

Hobbies:

Do you shy away from people or are you outgoing?:

Do you keep things within you or are you open with most people?:

::Future::

Goals:

Dreams:

Plans for the future:

Where do you want to be ten years from now?:

Something you would like to improve on:

Something that you would like to get rid of:

::Likes and Dislikes::

[Please give both in each section.]

Color(s):

Food(s):

Memory:

Yourself:

::Opinions [People]::

Uzumaki Naruto:

Uchiha Sasuke:

Haruno Sakura:

Hatake Kakashi:

Jiraiya:

Namikaze Minato:

Sarutobi Hiruzen:

Sai:

Danzo:

ROOT:

Tsunade:

Shizune:

Nara Shikamaru:

Akimichi Chouji:

Yamanaka Ino:

Sarutobi Asuma:

Inuzuka Kiba:

Aburame Shino:

Hyuuga Hinata:

Yuhi Kurenai:

Hyuuga Neji:

Tenten:

Rock Lee:

Maito Gai:

Sabaku no Gaara:

Kankuro:

Temari:

Sunagakure as a whole:

Konohagakure as a whole:

Otogakure as a whole:

Akatsuki as a whole:

Uchiha Itachi:

Deidara:

Akasuna no Sasori:

Orochimaru:

Kabuto:

Nagato / Pein:

Konan:

Tobi:

Madara:

Hoshigaki Kisame:

Hidan:

Kakuzu:

Zetsu:

Karin:

Houzuki Suigetsu:

Jugo:

::Opinion [Other]::

The Suna-Konoha alliance:

Pain:

Revenge:

Love:

Friendship:

Bonds:

Justice:

Family:

Loyalty:

Trust:

Lies:

Hatred:

::Talents and Skills::

Rank the following as to how skilled you are with the following scale:

0 – None

1 – Academy student

2 – Genin

3 – Chuunin

4 – Jounin

5 – Sannin

6 – Kage

Ninjutsu:

Genjutsu:

Taijutsu:

Fuinjutsu:

Kinjutsu:

Medical Ninjutsu:

Summoning:

Knowledge on seals:

Knowledge on jutsu:

Ability to hold your own in battle:

Weapon skills:

Defensive skills:

Spying skills:

Kekkei Genkai [if you have one, please state it's name and what it can do]:

Weapons and why:

Fighting range:

Element(s):

Weak point:

Strong point:

Summoning:

::RPing Scenarios::

-Stay within your character.

-Be as detailed as you can

-Interpret the scenarios any way you want

-Please be realistic

-These questions won't depend on each other unless stated.

1. Sakura had asked you to find a book for her in the library about medical ninjutsu. As you were looking through the selves, you saw Sai sitting by himself in a corner of the library. Curious as to what he was reading about, you walked over there and you saw that he was reading a book about friendship. He notices you were there and said to you, "Do you mind helping me on this? I still don't understand it." You took the book from him and looked over the part that he didn't understand. The part was about how if you have a long-term friendship with someone, you end up loving them like your family. How would you explain that to him?

2. You were on a mission with squad seven in search for Sasuke because there have been reports about a person with Sasuke's descriptions. You decided to split up and you're on your own. You enter a clearing and you stay there, sensing that something was coming. You turned around and there was the devil himself, Uchiha Sasuke. He coldly stares at you with his Sharingan eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked. How do you respond to him?

3. Tsunade had asked you to go to a forbidden section of the library to get her something that is urgent; she wasn't able to rely on anybody else because they were all gone on missions. You got to the library and got what Tsunade had wanted. Walking out of the library, you trip over something, knocking some files on the ground. You were going to pick them up, but something caught your interest; a list of missions that Uchiha Itachi had completed. You scan through the list and were shocked about the last mission assigned; a mission to kill the Uchiha clan. What is your reaction to this and what are you going to do now?

4. You were walking through an empty street in Konoha. All of the sudden, two ANBUs came out of nowhere and knocked you unconscious. You woke up tied up to a chair in an unknown building. You heard footsteps and you looked up, seeing an elderly man that you have never seen before. He stops in front of you and said "My name is Danzo. I'm recruiting you to join ROOT. We can use your skills and I won't take 'no' as an answer." What do you say and do?

5. You were training alone in the forest when you saw Kabuto come out from the shadows. You stand on your guard and he smirks at you. "Orochimaru is interested in you. He would like it very much if you come." he said. What is your response?

6. You were coming back to Konoha from a mission that was given to you. You were miles away and barely had any chakra left. You stopped to take a break, but you ended running into Hidan from the Akatsuki and he seems pissed off. He is prepared to fight you and you were not any condition to fight. What will you do?

7. There has been a rumor floating around among the shinobis that Uchiha Sasuke had a battle with Akatsuki member Deidara and that both of them are dead. You go to Ichiraku one day and found Naruto sitting there by himself, staring at his full bowl of cold ramen. He seems to have believed this rumor and seems very depressed. Would you cheer him up? What would you do?

::Checklist::

[Let's see how much of this you are going to check!]

[ ] I have filled out every part to the best of my abilities.

[ ] I have filled out everything with as much details as I can come up with.

[ ] I stayed within character during the whole thing.

[ ] I shall wait patiently for my results.

[ ] I did everything that the Quizmaker had asked for.

[ ] I have followed all the rules.

[ ] I tried my best to have proper grammar and good spelling in my answers.

[ ] All of my answers were answered truthfully.

[ ] I had fun filling this out.

[ ] I understand not all of the characters are going to like me.

Have fun. If you have any questions just e-mail me. My e-mail is in my bio. =)


End file.
